The Secrets we keep behinde our eyes
by ThePirateCrystalRae
Summary: Follow Sirrina Peters a adopted girl as she goes through her years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizzardy. Where she will aid Harry and the Gang, finally meet her real father learn to control her deepest secret and find true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is my first attempt at a story so be nice lol I really don't do fan fictions i mainly read them but my friend insisted I give it a try....so i will. **

**Disclaimer I do not own The whole Harry potter thing or the snarky potions master*sad face* trust me if I did I certainly would not have time to do this ;D I do own the orginal characters especially Lazune!**

**I would love to know what you guys think!**

Chapter one: A new Start

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" The conductor called to the swarm of bustling parents and children. Among the swarm stood a 11 year old girl a anxious look on her face." But what if they don't like me?"

"Now sweetie," her father said bending down beside her. He gave her a loving smile like he always did," They would be crazy not to like you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he stood back up and let her mother bend down to speak to her.

"He's right Sirrina, you will be amazing and you can write us anytime you like. We love you sweetheart," She too gave the young girl a kiss on the head." Now go before you miss the Train."

With new found confidence her hazel eyes sparkled," Bye mum, bye dad love you." She gave them one last smile before she quickly ran onto the train. Once inside her confidence vanished as fast at it came. Every compartment she walked passed was full of students chatting away some stopped and stared at her while other ignored her completely. Walking further to the back she finally came across a compartment with only two boys inside. It only took her a minute to realize that one of the boys was her best friend, she slid the door open and walked in and squealed," Ron!"

The boy whipped his head towards the door smiling at the voice, "Sirrina bloody hell I thought you miss the train."

"Nope, but I almost did," She sat down beside him and the two gave each other a hug. As they released each other she turned her attentions to the boy sitting across from them." Hello, I'm Sirrina," She held out her small hand smiling friendly at him.

The boy smiled back in return taking her hand and shaking it," Hi Sirrina it's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

Sirrina's eyes grew huge for a moment as she let go of his hand," Whoa I have heard about you but I thought you didn't exist....it's great to meet you Harry," her voice was filled with excitement which caused the boy to chuckle at her. Three talked with each for awhile when the door slid open again causing them all to look up at the newcomer. There stood a girl already in her school robes her hair was bushy as a lions mane. She walked in without asking to and sat down beside Harry," Hello I'm Hermione Granger, and you three are?"

They introduced themselves to the girl who nodded in reply to the group. Sirrina could tell this girl was exceptionally smart for her age and would most likely out do all three of them put together. At one point she looked at Hermione who was starring at her necklace," What?" Hermione jumped startled that she had gotten caught.

"Your necklace It reminds me of a necklace I saw in a book I read. It's called a Containment Talisman. Who ever owns the necklace wears it as a symbol that they are cursed with a sprit. The talisman controls the sprit until the owner is certain age if the owner can not control the spirits power without the talisman the sprit takes complete control of the body. The sprits power can be controlled or released by emotions, actions and thoughts."

All three looked at the bushy haired girl, Sirrina felt the blood in her body pulse faster and a deep growl echo in her head." That's interesting but I don't know what book you read that from this is a simple family heirloom from my mothers side. If you will excuse me I'm going to go and change into my robes," She hastily left the compartment leaving the others confused at her sudden exit.

Ron looked at her Hermione his eyes narrowed shaking his head." Bloody fantastic you've upset her," He fussed.

"I didn't mean to upset her," Hermione replied in a worried tone.

"Yeah well you did, her real mum died when she was younger and that's all she has of her."

Hermione gave a looked sorrowful" I didn't know I'll apologize right away once she returns.

They rode the rest of the way in silence waiting for Sirrina to come back and join them but she never did. She had found an empty compartment sitting down by the window she let her head rest against the cool glass. -_**Nosey Brat needs to mind her own business**_

"Lazune please don't do this now. You know what happened last time we got angry and I couldn't control you enough to stop you. I want to seem normal for once in my life," She mumbled to herself. She was glad no one was walking past or sitting with her she would have looked like a complete loon talking to herself.-_**But you're not normal Sirrina, you're cursed. You better learn to control your emotions if you want to control me. If not once your 14 your body's all mine**_-

"Trust me I will control you by then or you can have it, I will love to see how you will act as a young woman," She replied grinning.

She could see him laughing inside her mind closing her eyes she could see crystal blue ones starring back at her in the dark, the ones that haunted her for so long-_**we'll see lil one we'll see.**_

Sirrina didn't run into the gang until they had reached the castle and were waiting to enter the great hall.

"Where did you go Rina? We were waiting for you, "Ron whispered to her as he came to stand by her.

"Sorry, I didn't feel good you know how I get when I talk about my real mum." she whispered back watching the stern older woman slip through the double doors leaving them all be themselves.

"She wanted to say she was sorry but you never came back."

She looked past Ron to Hermione and back to Ron," Tell her when you get the chance I'm fine no worries, Oh look we're about to go in, "She whispered excitedly. At that moment the doors swung open the children were blinded by a golden light as they began to walk in. Once their eyes had adjusted to the brightness of the room they could see the long tables where the students sat. Flags with the house crest and color hung over the tables of each house. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky the silvery stars twinkling bright lightly. All the way in the front was the woman that had lead them in by a stool with a beat up hat on it. She held a large scroll no doubt with all the newest students names on it.

"We will now begin the sorting when I call your name please come forward so you can be sorted into your house. Abien, Scarlett!"

A blonde headed girl slowly made her way to the front and sat down on the stool.

The hat was placed down on her head instantly the hat bellowed,"HufflePuff!"

The HufflePuff table clapped and cheered as the beaming young girl joined them. The list continued

"Granger, Hermione!"

She gave the three a nervous look and made her way up to the front. The hat was placed on her head, "Gryffindor!" She hopped off the stool and joined the cheering table.

"I hope we all get Gryffindor," Harry said in a nervous tone.

"Well I'll be next out of us since it's going by last names, but me too Harry I hope we all do." Sirrina said as her heart raced. The names were called, the tables cheered Sirrina, Ron and Harry grew more nervous by the minute. "Peters, Sirrina"

"Good luck Rina," Ron said smiling at her.

"Thanx, good luck to you guys to." She made her way to the front all eyes on her it didn't help her nervous stomach one bit. She sat down on the stool shaking slightly as the hat was placed on her head. "Hmmm you have your mothers raven claw smarts that's true, you have your fathers Gryffindor bravery. Yet there is more to you isn't there?' The hat said for only her to hear. "You have strength that will make you great. The question is will you choose to the path that has been beaten for everyone else or show the world the light in the darkness?…..Let it be SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered as all the others barely made a sound. Her heart sank she was placed into the most hated house in school. She looked out to Ron and Harry who looked utterly shocked then to the Gryffindor table to Hermione and Ron's to older brothers Fred and George. They all had the same expression on their faces it made her want to just cry. She hopped off the stool and made her way to the slytherin table. Her classmates patted her on the back as they congratulated her. Sirrina smiled slightly sitting down by a raven haired girl and a red head. She recognized the two from earlier in the sorting. The raven haired was Clair Daven and the red head was Phoenix Maysler. The two girls looked at Sirrina and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Clair."

"And I'm Phoenix,"

"It's nice to meet you two," She said with a meek smile. They all went back to watching the sorting Harry got Gryffindor. He gave Sirrina a sympatric look as he joined his team at this several of her teammates gave her a weird look ."You know that Potter guy?" Clair asked.

She shook her head." Not really I just met him today."

"I'd stay away from him he's not a friendly to us, especially being a Gryffindor." Clair replied in a dark tone.

Sirrina didn't say anything she didn't know what she could say. Certainly she didn't want her all her teammates to hate her all because she saw Harry as a ok guy. Ron was one of the last ones called and of course he got Gryffindor as well. She could feel her heart shattering her last hope of having a friend be with her was walking to the rival table. Once the sorting was over Professor Dumbledore stood up to talk Sirrina heard none of it she was to crushed to be excited anymore. She snapped out of her trance when the delicious food appeared in front of them. Everyone helped themselves to the feast laid out before them except for Sirrina. She ate maybe a few bites of her shepherds pie and a roasted chicken leg. Clair nudged Phoenix as she nodded to the down looking Sirrina.

"Hey what's wrong Sirrina?" Phoenix asked in a worried tone.

She looked up at the two girls and shook her head "It's nothing really I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like nothing, it looks like something to me," Clair replied taking a sip from her goblet.

Sirrina sighed they weren't going to stop pestering her until she told them."Fine it's just I watched everyone I know get sorted into Gryffindor. I feel like the odd ball, the black sheep of my friends."

"Well you know us so you know two people over here now. Besides I had a few friend sorted into Gryffindor and Huffle puff they probably won't talk to me now." Phoenix said looking at the other tables to her friends before she turned back around to the Sirrina and Clair.

"We're better off sticking to out own kind," Clair's voice was filled with pride as she spoke like a true Slytherin." She looked down the table to a boy with slicked back platinum hair." I'll see you girls latter," Getting up she walked down to him and sat down jumping into whatever conversation they were in.

"Don't worry Sirrina, I didn't think I belonged in the house either. I wouldn't have mind being in Gryffindor or a Huffle puff why that daft hat put me here beats me."

She smiled at Phoenix" I would have loved to been a Raven Claw or Gryffindor but, I'll have to make the best of this. I'm going to follow my heart and show everyone I'm not some pure blood obsessed power hungry person."

"Go for it, I'm right behind you all the way,"

Sirrina's mood had improved at least she had made two friends. Looking over to the Gryffindor table the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione waved. She waved back to her other friends once again getting weird looks from several tables and teammates. Maybe the hat was right and this was the begging to the trail she would blaze.

Well what do you think good, bad ,ok? Like I said I never really ever thought I would actually sit down and write out this story it's been locked up in my head since the third book came out. But this is for my friend savannah who begged I finally write it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Since it's thanksgiving or was thanksgiving it's almost over know but you know what I mean I have decided to upload another chapter for you guys. So that means the next chapter will be up around next week sometime**

…**.hopefully. So with here is chapter two. Obtw special thanks to my first reviewer ****Jenea Cappoen I'm glad your liking it so far. **

**~Crystal**

Chapter 2

The new celebrity and the nobody

After the feast the prefects led all the first years down into the Dungeons to the portrait of the Bloody Barron ."Wolves bane," The portrait swung open and they began to file in. The common room had a greenish glow to it and a damp feeling since it was under the lake. Other than that it screamed high society with black leather couches, a large roaring fire, and the Slytherin flag hanging proudly around the room. "First years have a seat anywhere Professor Snape will want to talk to all of you once he gets here." The Prefect boy ordered. Sirrina and Phoenix both plopped down on one of the leather couches while the blonde headed boy with two huskier boys sat across from them. The platinum boy smiled at the girl a arrogant smile only a slytherin could pull off it made Sirrina want to roll her eyes. "Hey what are your names?"

"Sirrina Peters," She mumbled.

"Phoenix Maysler, Who are you?"

The boy puffed out his chest ever so slightly trying to seem as important as he could." I'm Draco Malfoy, these two are Crabbe and Goyle." The two other boys simply grunted a reply.

"Well it's nice to meet the lot of you." Sirrina said in a uninterested tone. She wanted to end the conversation right then and there, but she wouldn't be so lucky.

Draco had taken no notice to her dismissive attitude as he continued to talk to her" Your father works at the Ministry of Magic doesn't he?'

"Yeah, He works in the misuse of magic department."

"My father works there as well I knew your last name sounded familiar my father has spoken about your father before." He looked at her waiting to see if she would ask what but when she did not he continued on." The Weasleys farther works their too, they must have felt bad for the blood traitor." Malfoy and his goonies started laughing none of them took notice of her hand gripping onto the arm of the couch or the way her hazel eyes flashed a dangerous crystal blue. Before any action could be taken the portrait door flew open in walked a man with long black straggly hair that came down to his shoulders. Everyone was silent as he scanned the room with his dark eyes a scowl was on his pale face. Sirrina wondered if he was a vampire the way he was dressed and the team he chose to be head of house over it would explain a lot. "I wanted to formally introduce myself to my newest house members. I am Professor Snape I am your head of house and Potions Master for the school. I to was a Slytherin when I attended school here and take great pride in this house. Which means," he drawled looking out to the first years." I do not want to see any one of you causing embarrassment to this house. I will not tolerate foolishness of any kind. We are Slytherin for a reason and you should all show your pride. Now the Prefects will show you to your dorms, Goodnight.' With that he swept the room with his eyes one more time before he walked out the common room. Everyone cheered and clapped except for Sirrina who was already following some other girls to the dorms. She found her trunk by a bed against the wall and smiled as it seemed to call her name. Digging through her trunk she pulled out her black flannel pants and black tank top. She had began to change when she heard Phoenix call her name turning around she saw both Phoenix and Clair ."Hey Roomie ."

"Hey guys." She said as she climbed into bed.

"So you know Draco?" Clair asked as she claimed the bed on the other side of the room as phoenix beat her to the middle one.

If Sirrina hadn't known better it sounded slightly protective the way she said it." No, not really I know of him because of his dad and my dad work at the ministry." It was true she had known who Draco was but she certainly wasn't going to feed the boys ego anymore than it already had been.

"Oh, ok I was going to say he never mentioned you at his house or on the train ride here." Clair replied in her normal tone as she slipped on her black shorts.

"So I take it you two are friends?"

"Best friends, we grew up together."

Sirrina smiled." Sounds like me and Ron, we grew up together because our dads are best friends."

"I see, Draco's farther dislikes them called them blood traitors which caused Draco to not like them. I have no problem with they seem like nice people, would I ever been seen with them no but that's how I was raised."

"They are nice people like another family to me. Well g'night you two."

"Night," Clair said yawning.

"Night Clair, Night Sirrina."

As the two girls feel asleep behind her Sirrina laid awake her mind drifting through the events of today. She still had a aching hole in her heart since she was not with her best friend. The soft snoring behind her made her smile slightly as her two newest friends were safely dreaming. She could tell those two girls would be the only reason she found this house to be tolerable. Soon her eyes grew to heavy for her to fight to keep open and feel asleep as the crystal blue eyes watched over her through the night.

"Sirrina wake up…..come on Sirrina."

She swatted at the voice with her hand. "Mmmm wha time is it?"

"7:00, thought you might want to take a shower before breakfast," Phoenixes' voice called through the murky darkness of her mind. Slowly but surely she opened her eyes to see her friend standing beside her bed fully dressed." Mmmm you're a morning person aren't you?

"Not really, I just couldn't sleep I'm to excited for the first day of classes."

"Well the rest of us bloody could have slept a little longer if you would keep it down," Clair mumbled from her pillow.

Sirrina laughed as she climbed out of bed grabbed her uniform, robes, and headed to the bathroom. When she was finished it was only around 7:30 and Clair was just waking up." Sleep good?"

Clair rolled her eyes and mumbled something about phoenix and her loud mouth as she went into the bathroom." Bloody hell I thought I was cranky in the mornings." Sirrina said smiling.

"Think she got you beat on that one, come on lets go get some breakfast I'm starving."

The two girls left their room passed through the common room and out the portrait to only end up outside starring at the two different directions." Great I don't remember which way we came from last night," Phoenix huffed.

Sirrina shook her head she could see her friend being in Huffle Puff. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply letting the smells of the castle flood her senses. Past the smell of dust, potion ingredients, mildew, the smell of a delicious breakfast emerged. She reopened her eyes as her body began to follow the smell phoenix followed closely behind her. Their footsteps echoed off the empty stone walls of the corridors as they talked among themselves. They walked up the stairs to the main floor turned right and sure enough they ended up at the main hall double doors.

"Whoa talk about following your nose Sirrina."

"I'm just talented I guess," she said with a shrug.

The two walked in welcomed by the smell of a home cooked breakfast. They walked sat down all the way up front since there was hardly any Slytherin students there yet. Sirrina sat down on one side while Phoenix sat across the table from her. The girls piled their plates with eggs, bacon, and sausage. Sirrina woofed it down with great speed before adding a few more eggs to her plate. Phoenix took a sip of her pumpkin juice amazed at her friends eating ways." I thought I was starving."

Taking a two big sips of juice Sirrina shrugged as she smiled."I never said I wasn't, I'm going to need all the energy I can get today." She chopped down on a piece of toast causing Phoenix to simply chuckle at her friend. Not to long after that Professor Snape arrived in the Great hall his scowl already on his face. Sirrina had finished eating and was resting her head against the table catching what little more sleep she could. Phoenix was looking through a Daily Prophet a bored look in her eye. Snape walked right up behind the unsuspecting Sirrina." Miss Peters."

The voice caused Sirrina to jerk her head up in panic as her right leg shot out hitting Phoenix who let out a yelp of pain as she started to rubbed the sore spot. Several of their team mates and other housed started to laugh at the scene. Slowly Sirrina turned her head to see Snape looming over her." Morning Professor."

"I hope you are now well rested miss Peters. I will not have you falling asleep in my class.' He said in a warning tone.

"Yes, Sir," she mumbled her eyes flashing blue for a split second.

He raised an eyebrow not sure if he saw that correctly and continued on ward to his spot at the teachers table.

"You sure feel well rested that kick was proof," Phoenix said in a pained tone.

"That bruise will be proof too, Now hand me the Daily Prophet I want to hide my face."

Phoenix laughed as she slid the paper to her friend who quickly opened it up to act as if she was reading it. She was glad to have someone like Sirrina as a friend it made her a little less worried about the years to come, and she was sure the girl behind the paper was thinking the same thing.

The rest of their breakfast was uneventful as she read about a vault in Gringgotts being broken into. Clair finally arrived with Draco and his two lackeys she waved to her roommates who waved back happily. Before they classes started the received their class schedule. "Potions first thing in the morning I'm glad awake now," Sirrina mumbled.

"At least it's with Gryffindor so some of our friends might be in their," Phoenix replied in a hopeful tone.

"That's a plus, Lets go get our books I'm tired of just sitting here. The two left the great hall making it all the way back to the portrait without getting lost. As they gathered what they would need for the classes today in their book sacks Sirrina could feel Lazunes presence growing stronger as he woke from his slumber. _**Th**_**at**_** was a wonderful sleep now I get to sit through school oh boy.**_

"_Shut it Laz, Don't really feel like it right now." _She said in her head her eyes narrowing.

He laughed his gruff voice echoing off the walls of her mind,_** Never a morning person Sirrina, Shame since I am.**_ The young girl shook her head in annoyance at the voice_ "Just stay quiet for this first period can you do that for me._ " He didn't reply which ment he was going to listen to her for once. It wouldn't last long she knew that hopefully just long enough to get her through potions. They two made it exactly ten minutes early for class and smiled to each other.

"Phoenix!" a Gryffindor called out to her. She ran up to the blonde hair girl hugging her tightly.

Sirrina smiled at the two as they sat down by each other and began to talk_ and she thought they would hate her._ She made her way to the front and sat down pulling out a sheet of parchment, ink and quill. Phoenix had decided to stay by her other friend during class which left Sirrina alone since Clair was sitting by Draco once again. She sighed as she dripped her quill into the ink she began to draw on the edges of her parchment. In the total of five minutes she had the top of her parchment covered in different doodles. Suddenly the door flung open and Professor walked in making his way to the front his cloak billowing behind him. In that moment she could feel the intimidation rise in the room as he stared at all the students. When he spoke all attention was on him not a murmur from anyone in the class. Snape's eyes seemed to twitch when he caught Harry writing down what he was saying, He called the poor boy out claiming him as the newest celebrity Harry seemed to sink in his chair. She could hear her Slytherin class mates behind her snickering at his embarrassment and she did her best to hold her tongue. Once he was done humiliating the boy he gave the class their instructions and let them begin their work. She had read the chapter taking a few as she went until she felt eyes on her. Slowly she looked up to see that Professor Snape was busy with papers at his desk. She turned around once again no eyes were on her.

"Is there a problem Miss Peters?"

She whirled back around to face her teacher." No sir I'm just letting my hand rest for a moment."

"Perhaps if you hadn't been busy decorating your parchment before class your hand wouldn't already become tired. Face the front Miss Peters no one else needs to be bothered while your hand is resting." His voice held a slight hint of aggravation in it as he looked at her.

The girls face flushed." Yes sir, sorry Professor. She couldn't make eye contact and was grateful she asked Lazune to stay quiet. All she need was detention on the first day or worse all thanx to him. She hoped the day would get better because right now she felt like target number 2 in this class._ Note to self sit in back row next time._

**Well what you guys think about chapter two? This was actually chap 2 and 3 rolled up into one since they were both sort chapters. Also the romance won't start till like her 5 or 6 year. I just wanted to clarify that so no one thought Snape would be a weirdo.**


End file.
